cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
North Atlantic Treaty Organization
category:Alliances category:Aqua team alliances category:North Atlantic Treaty Organization The North Atlantic Treaty Organization(NATO) is a small, but growing, Aqua Team alliance. Their motto is: Peace through superior firepower. = Allies = NATO has non-aggression pacts with: Green Protection Agency Organized Nations of Superiority Independent Republic of Orange Nations The North Atlantic Defense Coalition The Orange Shadow Force = THE NATO CHARTER = The Parties to this Treaty reaffirm their faith in the purposes and principles of the Charter of the NATO Alliance and their desire to live in peace with all peoples and all governments. They are determined to safeguard the freedom, common heritage and civilization of their peoples, founded on the principles of democracy, individual liberty and the rule of law. They seek to promote stability and well-being on Cyber Nations. They are resolved to unite their efforts for collective defense and for the preservation of peace and security. They therefore agree to this North Atlantic Treaty : Article I THE PURPOSE OF THIS CHARTER AND ITS MISSION The purposes of this charter, and all who agree to it are: The Parties undertake, as set forth in the Charter, to settle any international dispute in which they may be involved by peaceful means in such a manner that international peace and security and justice are not endangered, and to refrain in their international relations from the threat or use of force in any manner inconsistent with the purposes of NATO. First Purpose: To promote military security among the member states. Second Purpose: To promote economic security among the member states. This will be achieved through foreign aid donations and loans. Third Purpose: To become a powerful alliance on Cyber Nations, so that the member states can enjoy the first and second purposes more easily. Fourth Purpose: To stand for democracy and to fight against socialism, terrorism, and communism through both diplomatic efforts and, if needed, military force. Article II The Parties will contribute toward the further development of peaceful and friendly international relations by strengthening their free institutions, by bringing about a better understanding of the principles upon which these institutions are founded, and by promoting conditions of stability and well-being. They will seek to eliminate conflict in their international economic policies and will encourage economic collaboration between any or all of them. The purposes of this charter shall be achieved by: 1. The formation of a NATO force, which shall be available to any member who seeks assistance in the form of military aid. ((not completed yet)) 2. The formation of a NATO aid fund, which shall be available to any member who seeks economic aid. See Banking Chains for procedure. 3. The formation of a NATO council, which shall make decisions regarding the Alliance as a whole. ((partially complete)) Article III Membership Requirements for membership: 1. There is no team requirement. Members of all teams, even members of no team are allowed and encouraged to join. 2. Any nations wishing to join may not belong to another alliance at the time of joining. They cannot currently be in a war against a member of NATO or a Congressional Member Alliance or they may not be granted full membership until the aggression between the two states ends. Article IV In order more effectively to achieve the objectives of this Treaty, the Parties, separately and jointly, by means of continuous and effective self-help and mutual aid, will maintain and develop their individual and collective capacity to resist armed attack. Article V The Parties will consult together whenever, in the opinion of any of them, the territorial integrity, political independence or security of any of the Parties is threatened. Article VI The Parties agree that an armed attack against one or more of them shall be considered an attack against them all and consequently they agree that, if such an armed attack occurs, each of them, in exercise of the right of individual or collective self-defense recognized by Article 51 of the Charter of the United Nations, will assist the Party or Parties so attacked by taking forthwith, individually and in concert with the other Parties, such action as it deems necessary, including the use of armed force, to restore and maintain the security of Cyber Nations. Any such armed attack and all measures taken as a result thereof shall immediately be reported to the Council. Such measures shall be terminated when the Council has taken the measures necessary to restore and maintain international peace and security . Article VII For the purpose of Article 5, an armed attack on one or more of the Parties is deemed to include an armed attack on any territory currently in the possession of a member states, any ships, vessels, aircraft, buildings, vehicles, or citizens belonging to a member state. Article VIII Each Party declares that none of the international engagements now in force between it and any other of the Parties or any third State is in conflict with the provisions of this Treaty, and undertakes not to enter into any international engagement in conflict with this Treaty. Article IX The Parties hereby establish a Council, on which each of them shall be represented, to consider matters concerning the implementation of this Treaty. The Council shall be so organized as to be able to meet promptly at any time. The Council shall set up such subsidiary bodies as may be necessary; in particular it shall establish immediately a defense committee which shall recommend measures for the implementation of Articles 3 and 5. Article X The Parties may, by unanimous agreement, invite any other state in a position to further the principles of this Treaty and to contribute to the security of Cyber Nations to accede to this Treaty and enjoy a seat on the Council. Any State so invited may become a Party to the Treaty by depositing its instrument of accession with the Council. The Council will inform each of the Parties of the deposit of each such instrument of accession. Article XI This Treaty shall be ratified and its provisions carried out by the Parties in accordance with their respective constitutional processes. The instruments of ratification shall be deposited as soon as possible with the Council, which will notify all the other signatories of each deposit. The Treaty shall enter into force immediatley. (3) Article XII The Justice System of the Alliance The Justice System of the Alliance shall consist of: 1. The Elected Members of the Senate shall act as the Justice System of the alliance, which shall rule over all issues. All issues brought before the Senate must be ruled upon by the Senate. The Senate may not dismiss a case that has not been ruled upon. (See Articles of Censure for the Procdure of Justice.) Article XIII Declaration of War and Proceedures thereof Any nation declaring war against a member of NATO shall be an enemy of The Alliance, and all members must cancel any trade agreements with an enemy nation. An attack against a member nation shall be treated as an attack against all members, and any member nations within the strength range must declare war immediately in the event of an attack. All member nations not in the enemy nation's strength range are encouraged to donate money and troops to any nations at war. Article XIV The NATO motto: The NATO motto shall be "Peace through superior firepower". Article XV Amending the Charter To amend the charter, a change will be proposed by any member state. A vote will be held, and if 3/4 of all member states approve the change, it will go to the council. The council must vote unanimously to approve the change. Article XVI Signatories The following nations affirm that they whole heartedly approve this treaty and swear to support and defend it, by force if need be. Illian Earthnesia Zambaonga Karave12 Pameshlu = External Links = Link to NATO Boardhttp://z9.invisionfree.com/NATO/ Category:Alliances